Insanity...Marauder's style
by TheGoddessPandora
Summary: My firnds and I RP with the Marauder's character's quite a bit and these are just some of our more....shall we say, unusualy results. The title comes from one of thses friends FF.net stories (Insanity by Lomihahamech)
1. Mr.'s Moony and Prongs

What in the name of Merlin is Lily studying  
  
for? It's Friday for goodness sake...no classes  
  
tomorrow  
  
hehehhheheh. Beats me.  
  
Mr. Moony would just like to inform  
  
Mr. Prongs that Lily is his girlfriend after all, and  
  
that if anyone is to understand her, it would be him.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to inform Mr. Moony  
  
that just because the aforementioned Lily happens to  
  
be my girlfriend, it does not mean I understand the  
  
working of her female brain.  
  
He would also like to add that any man who thinks he  
  
understands the way the female mind work is a pompous  
  
git.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to acknowledge, and  
  
agree with Mr. Prongs' aforementioned statement about  
  
the workings of the feminine brain. He would also like  
  
to inform Mr. Prongs that Mr. Padfoot must be a pompous  
  
git, for his numerous inclinations that he does  
  
understand the inner chambers of the female mind.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to happily agree with  
  
Mr. Moony on that statement about Mr. Padfoot and  
  
suggests that we inform him of his sad dilution as  
  
quickly as possible in hopes to right him in his  
  
ways and set him back on the correct path of manhood.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to inform Mr. Prongs  
  
that he readily agrees with his offer to set  
  
Mr. Padfoot on the path to righteousness, as it is a  
  
shame to see such a mind go to waste. Mr. Moony would also like to inform  
  
Mr. Prongs that he is readily awaiting his praise for  
  
helping Mr. Prongs pass the test in potions two days  
  
previous.  
  
Mr. Prongs commends Mr. Moony on his great  
  
intelligence at discerning the correct and incorrect  
  
paths and agrees that both he and the splendid Mr.  
  
Moony should save the tragically impaired Mr. Padfoot  
  
with the greatest of speed before further damage is  
  
done. And, in reference to the said potions  
  
test, Mr. Prongs does indeed thank Mr. Moony for the  
  
loan of his notes.  
  
Mr. Moony agrees, would like to add:  
  
poor Mr. Padfoot, and would like to copy Mr. Prongs'  
  
homework for transfiguration, as Mr. Moony was too busy  
  
catching up on the sleep he so unfortunately missed to  
  
copy down the assignment.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to assure Mr. Moony  
  
that he did not miss anything terribly important in  
  
Transfigurations class but would happily loan Mr.  
  
Moony said notes as payment for the usage of the  
  
aforementioned Potions notes.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to thank Mr. Prongs  
  
for his missed notes, and would also like to inform  
  
him that he plans on loaning this little conversation  
  
to the way aforementioned Lily, and the tragically  
  
impaired, Mr. Padfoot. Mr. Moony would like to state that the  
  
greasy git also know as Snape will not be getting his  
  
hands on this little conversation anytime soon.  
  
Mr. Prongs is delighted to hear that this  
  
knowledge will be shared to the lovely Ms Evans and  
  
Mr. Padfoot. And adds that he is quite relieved that  
  
Snape will not get his greasy hands on such valuable  
  
information as he is far below such a treasure. Mr. Prongs would also like to announce  
  
that his latest fic has received 7 reviews in the  
  
short time that it has been posted.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to agree with the  
  
said statement about the condition of Snape's hands,  
  
and would like to inform Mr. Prongs that he has  
  
purchase more dungbombs from a lovely little shop in  
  
Hogsmead, and would like to schedule time with  
  
Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot and Ms. Evans to properly  
  
dispose of them into Snape's cloak/shirt/pants/bag,  
  
any or all of the above. Mr. Moony would like to congratulate  
  
Mr. Prongs on his seven reviews, and also he wishes to  
  
say that he too will review the fic in due time, as he  
  
thought it was wonderful and impossible to put down.  
  
Mr. Prongs has cleared his evenings for  
  
the week for said task and thanks Mr. Moony for his  
  
future review.  
  
Mr. Moony thanks Mr. Prongs for clearing  
  
his evenings, as the task will be much more enjoyable  
  
with company, and would like to inquire about potions  
  
class today? Mr. Moony would also like to know if  
  
Mr. Prongs saw the toad in Snape's bag?  
  
Mr. Prongs regrets to inform Mr. Moony that the Potions  
  
class this afternoon was rudely disrupted by a vile  
  
beast known hereafter as one Mr. Lucius Malfoy and due  
  
to Mr. Malfoy's vile and idiotic behavior Mr. Prongs  
  
was distracted from noticing any suck delights as a  
  
toad in Snape's bag.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to clearly state  
  
his pure disliking for a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and would  
  
like to inform Mr. Prongs that the toad in Snape's bag  
  
was a clearly accidental transfiguration of the  
  
classmate known as Mr. Long bottom, and that Mr. Moony  
  
has no idea how it found it's way into Snape's neat  
  
little bag.  
  
Mr. Prong would like to state, though with  
  
a certain amount of disbelief, that he agrees that  
  
Mr. Moony couldn't have possibly placed Mr.  
  
Longbottom, unfortunately in the form of a toad, in  
  
Snape's sack. He further assures Mr. Moony that it must  
  
have been a pure accident seeing as how they seem to  
  
follow poor Mr. Longbottom relentlessly.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to agree to the  
  
said statement about 'poor Mr. Longbottom' and would  
  
like to inform Mr. Prongs that the previous night, in a  
  
game of RP with three students who will now be  
  
referred to as a Ms. Chelsea, a Ms. Sarah, and a  
  
Ms. Brigette, that in this said game a Mr. Lucius Malfoy  
  
performed a curse known as 'crutio' on the said greasy  
  
git Snape, two times for not showing up when the  
  
master, a shall not be named Lord Voldemort, sent for  
  
him. This 'sending' from Voldemort was CLEARLY made as  
  
the greasy git's tattoo burned. But Mr. Moony would like  
  
to state he does not feel sorry for the git.  
  
Mr. Prongs, though he does not necessarily  
  
feel sorry for the git named Severus Snape, doesn't  
  
agree with the treatment of the git by the one called  
  
Mr. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to inform Mr. Prongs  
  
that Severus Snape was distracted during this 'call'  
  
because he was at the now mentioned Shrieking Shack,  
  
trying to kill Mr. Moony. Fortunately for the greasy  
  
git, his tiny conscious got the better of him, and he  
  
barely escaped with his life. Mr. Moony would like to say that he  
  
feels maybe some of his newly acquired dungbombs  
  
should accidentally find their way into the bag of the  
  
mentioned, Lucius Malfoy, as Mr. Moony feels he is  
  
deeply in need of some dungbombs, as he seems to be  
  
suffering from withdrawal.  
  
Mr. Prongs does not recall inviting that  
  
lousy git (the aforementioned Severus Snape) to the now  
  
called Shrieking Shack and would very much prefer that  
  
the slime ball keep his lanky self away from such  
  
places. He would also like to say that he fully agrees  
  
with Mr. Moony and suggests that those Dungbombs be of  
  
a multitude and rapid in delivery as it would be a  
  
shame to deprive Mr. Lucius Malfoy of said Dungbombs  
  
for another instant.  
  
Mr. Moony agrees, as it is a shame to  
  
clearly deprive oneself for such a long period of time  
  
, as Mr. Lucius Malfoy seems to be fond of doing. He  
  
would also like to inform Mr. Prongs that he is  
  
thoroughly out of ideas for any games that may be  
  
played tonight, as Ms. Hana Hooch may make an  
  
appearance.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to state that if the  
  
lovely Ms. Hana Hooch should make an appearance this  
  
evening, then is most certain that ideas shall burst  
  
forth from thin air as they always do when she joins  
  
the party  
  
Mr. Moony would like to agree with the  
  
static creativity that seems to follow Ms. Hooch, and  
  
would like to warn Mr. Prongs that the lovely and  
  
talented Ms. Evans will be reading this information,  
  
and the aforesaid comment about Ms. Hooch may offend,  
  
but Mr. Moony would like to make clear he is not  
  
implying that he understands the inner workings of a  
  
woman's mind. Mr. Moony would also like to make it  
  
clear that he feels Mr. Padfoot would be lost without  
  
Mr. Prongs and himself.  
  
Mr. Prongs is well aware that the Infinitely  
  
beauteous Ms. Lily Evans will be reading these  
  
statements and trust that she understands that a man  
  
such as himself must be courteous to and admiring of  
  
all beauty that surrounds him. Though many clearly are  
  
superior, such as the Ms. Lily Evans.  
  
Mr. Prongs further adds that Mr. Padfoot would indeed  
  
be lost in this wide world without the aid of Mr.  
  
Moony and himself.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to offer Mr. Prongs  
  
some popcorn, and inform him that he is well ready for  
  
Mr. Padfoot to make his return from the dorm people  
  
whom Mr. Moony is becoming jealous of.  
  
Mr. Prongs however does pose the question  
  
of why Mr. Moony had not added many of the  
  
conversations that the students known as Ms. Sarah's S.  
  
and M., Ms. Brigette and Ms. Chelsea have not been  
  
added to the FanFic entitled Insanity as they clearly  
  
were labeled as such.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to inform Mr. Prongs  
  
that he will do so next time he updates his account on  
  
fanfic.net Mr. Moony would also like to inform  
  
Mr. Prongs that he is quickly running out of large  
  
words to sound intelligent and full of dignity, as he  
  
is sure Mr. Prongs knows he is.  
  
Mr. Prongs, though very grateful for Mr.  
  
Moony's offer of the popcorn, must decline, as he is  
  
quite full from pizza. He is quite glad to hear of the  
  
impending update to FF.net and would like to add that  
  
he too is wondering when Mr. Padfoot will be returning  
  
from his solitary adventure. Mr. Prongs is well aware  
  
of his vocabulary hindrances but states that he  
  
doesn't much care.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to express to  
  
Mr. Prongs how grateful he is to have Mr. Prongs put  
  
aside his vocabulary impairment, which seems to have  
  
clearly taken over for the duration of the evening. He  
  
would also like to inquire what Mr. Prongs is doing  
  
this Sunday, as Mr. Moony has no plans, and would like  
  
to see the gang.  
  
Mr. Prongs does not have any plans this  
  
Sunday and would also like to see the gang. Mr. Prong  
  
asks what Mr. Moony had in mind for this Sunday's  
  
potential get-together.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to state that he  
  
has not the slightest inclination of an activity plan  
  
out for Sunday, but he would also like to interject  
  
that the gang always seems to have fun, no matter what  
  
they do. He would also like to state that it must be  
  
something inexpensive, as he is broke as dirt. Which is, as Mr. Moony is well aware, no  
  
surprise.  
  
Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony's  
  
inexpensive plan, as Mr. Prongs is also rather low on  
  
funds.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to let out a very  
  
exasperated sigh at Mr. Padfoot's long departure.  
  
Mr. Prong would like to suggest a possible  
  
trip to the river at some point that day seeing as how  
  
it has been so dang hot. Mr. Prong gives Mr. Moony a light pat on  
  
the back but rejoices in the fact that Ms. Lily Evans  
  
has returned from her studying.. And then sighs as she leaves again.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to agree, without a  
  
doubt, at the inhuman weather lately, but would like  
  
to ask if it is not also supposed to be a so-called  
  
'scorcher' on Sunday?  
  
Mr. Prongs admits that he does not know  
  
what Sunday's weather is supposed to be like but adds  
  
that the heat is obsolete when in the water.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to agree, but he  
  
would also like to state that he just remembered that  
  
it is not a good idea for him to be swimming, as he is  
  
still not supposed to be in the pool, due to his  
  
tattoo, and there may be things in the river that may  
  
effect the tattoo in a way most unpleasant.  
  
Mr. Prong would like to retract his  
  
statements about the river, as he is a git for not  
  
remembering Mr. Moony's tattoo. Mr. Prongs* would further prove his  
  
git-ness by not spelling his name correctly  
  
Mr. Moony would like to forgive  
  
Mr. Prongs for forgetting about his tattoo, and would  
  
like to ask permission to say that Lilly Evans is much  
  
more of a git, as she kicked his tattoo rather  
  
recently, while visiting Mr. Padfoot, but that Mr. Moony  
  
did forgive her. Mr. Moony would like to say that he  
  
cannot complain about Mr. Prongs spelling his name  
  
wrong, as Mr. Moony has made plenty a spelling error  
  
already.  
  
Mr. Prongs must remember to scold Ms. Lily  
  
Evans for kicking Mr. Moony's tattoo and thanks Mr.  
  
moony for his forgiveness of Mr. Prong's common  
  
spelling errors.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Prongs  
  
at how fortunate he is for receiving Mr. Moony's  
  
forgiveness, as the superhuman, Mr. Moony, does not  
  
forgive easily.  
  
Mr. Prongs, though very grateful for Mr.  
  
Moony's forgiveness, seriously debates the  
  
'superhuman' statement given the fact that yesterday  
  
was the full moon and Mr. Moony is back to his simple  
  
human status.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to reply by saying:  
  
PFfffffffffffffttt  
  
and sticking his tongue out at Mr. Prongs.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Moony  
  
that he is well aware of where Mr. Moony sleeps and  
  
recalls that access to Mr. Moony's ears is quite  
  
easy....  
  
Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Prongs if  
  
he enjoyed the rabbit ears that Mr. Moony so graciously  
  
gave him about two years ago, and would like to  
  
inquire if Mr. Prongs would like to have them once  
  
more? As they were very fitting on the bunny boy.  
  
Mr. Prongs does recall the bunny ears  
  
incident but reminds Mr. Moony that, when asleep, Mr.  
  
Moony will be quite unable to reach his  
  
wand...especially if Mr. Prongs hides it first.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to add that  
  
Mr. Padfoot will always take Mr. Moony's side, and that  
  
he will be sleeping with his wand in his pockets for  
  
the next few nights, and would like to see Mr. Prongs  
  
take his wand from his back pocket. He would also like  
  
to say that he is taking a short recess to see if  
  
there is anything around to eat. Or gnaw on. Or  
  
both.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to leave a message  
  
for Mr. Moony stating that he has a possible idea for  
  
an activity on Sunday  
  
Mr. Moony has return, received  
  
Mr. Prongs' message, and would like to eagerly inquire  
  
what this possible idea may be?  
  
Mr. Prongs has recently remembered that he  
  
rented The Sixth Sense and would like to offer an  
  
invitation for the gang to come over and watch it. He also mentions that it is completely  
  
free, and in a place with a/c  
  
Mr. Moony would also like to state that  
  
he believes The Queen Of The Damned, though a great  
  
disappointment, may be coming out, and that the extra  
  
features may just be worth it. He would also like to  
  
inform Mr. Prongs that his tongue is lolling on the  
  
ground at mention of a/c, as his broke this morning.  
  
Mr. Prongs is very sorry to hear about the  
  
breaking of Mr. Moony's AC and says that if Mr. Moony  
  
should wish to cool off tomorrow he is most welcome to  
  
keep Mr. Prongs company...  
  
Mr. Moony would like to say that under  
  
normal circumstances, a trip to Mr. Prongs' would be  
  
greatly welcome, but he would like to inform Mr. Prongs  
  
that he will unfortunately be forced to accompany his  
  
feminine parental unit, and his two boy crazy, slang  
  
talking sisters to the mall. To... (Mr. Moony would  
  
like to pause for dramatic reverb...) shop for school clothes. (Mr. Moony  
  
faints.)  
  
Mr. Moony would also like to inform  
  
Mr. Prongs that he must be leaving now, as the  
  
aforementioned feminine parental unit has returned  
  
with a movie, (with a not to mention really hot guy in  
  
it) and he must spend time with his also  
  
aforementioned family. As is such, Mr. Moony would like  
  
to request that Mr. Prongs informs Mr. Padfoot, and the  
  
lovely Ms. Lily Evans, of his temporary departure, and  
  
that he will try his hardest to gain computer access  
  
after the previously mentioned movie with the hot guy.  
  
Mr. Prongs sends his sympathies to Mr.  
  
Moony but offers the consolation that a student  
  
hereafter known as Mr. Rob may also be shopping with  
  
his feminine parental unit for clothing  
  
Mr. Moony would like to laugh  
  
uproariously at the sight of Mr. Rob shopping with his  
  
feminine parental unit. Mr. Moony wishes Mr. Prongs a  
  
good night, and would like to also make another  
  
request. One that Mr. Prongs will please tell  
  
Mr. Padfoot, that Mr. Moony thinks he is as much of a  
  
git as Mr. Snape. But his hands are definitely not as  
  
greasy.  
  
Mr. Prongs bids Mr. Moony a fond farewell  
  
for the time being and hops to see him again soon but  
  
wishes him a good night if it should chance that he  
  
leaves before Mr. Moony returns.  
  
Good night, Mr. Prongs. 


	2. Ms. Lily Evans

Dear Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs,  
  
Lily Evans would like you to know that she thinks that both of you are quite silly and childish with little understanding of the world. Ms. Evans would also like to mention that she is apparently dating someone who is not worthy of her time simply because he has no idea what Ms. Evans wants in a real wizard. However, I must agree with Mr. Prongs that any man who believes that he knows the inner workings of the female brain is a pompous git...however, Mr. Padfoot is not one of those pompous gits. He doesn't know what a girl is.  
  
Lily Evans would like Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Padfoot that the aforementioned Potions test would not be so difficult if the aforementioned Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Padfoot would open up their text books and study once in a while. Ms. Evans would also like to add that if she catches the previously mentioned Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, and Mr. Padfoot cheating on the Potions test, she will immediately notify the appropriate teachers, they being the Potions professor and the head of our house. Ms. Evans would also like to notify Mr. Moony not to listen to Mr. Prongs in the case of the Transfiguration nap, as we have a test on our most recent chapter, "Transfiguring into a Flying Creature" next class session.  
  
Ms. Evans would like to make a request regarding the constant harassment of one Severus Snape. She would like to warn the dynamic duo that the quiet boys are usually the most dangerous, and when Snape devises a potion to embarrass you, she will be laughing uproariously right along with the rest of the class. However, she would like to agree with you on your interpretation of said Lucius Malfoy and will love all pranks that you can come up with to make his life, as the muggles say, a living hell. Ms. Evans would like Mr. Prongs and Mr. Moony to know that she is deeply troubled over the bullying of before mentioned Severus Snape by before mentioned Lucius Malfoy, and urges them to stop Malfoy from doing Snape anymore harm.  
  
Ms. Lily Evans believes that Hana Hooch is a lovely woman, inside and out and is not angry for James calling her so. However, she does warn Mr. Prongs to keep his hand and wands (yes wands) in his pants. Ms. Evans also would like to inform Mr. Moony that the dorm people are nice enough, and even if they weren't, Mr. Padfoot would be able to handle them just fine. If Mr. Padfoot were to have trouble with anyone in said dorm, then he would only have to use the muggle device known as a Telephone (or an owl if we are in the wizard world at the time) to let us know his situation. She would like to state for the record that beside the marauders, no one would want to deal with her temper.  
  
Ms. Evans would like to inform the seriously misinformed Mr. Moony that he usually has a big vocabulary, but a little dictionary.  
  
Ms. Evans would also like to state that she has no plans for this Sunday, as long as she gets all her homework done, and then she would be glad to visit the dorm of Mr. Padfoot to see him. However, she must say that she has no gas in her muggle car, and as such, she cannot drive to the aforementioned dorm to pickup Mr. Padfoot. Therefore, Mr. Prongs will have to use his muggle car. Ms. Evans would also like to let Mr. Moony, Mr. Prongs, and Mr. Padfoot know that she is also low on funds, and the muggle movie, "The Sixth Sense" and "Queen of the Damned" seems like a good way to spend the last day of the week. Ms. Evans would also like to mention that there are many mosquitoes at the said river, and also other bacteria, and of course, the said river is missing a vital thing: Water. Therefore, Ms. Evans votes that we spend the aforementioned Sunday at the home of Mr. Prongs.  
  
Ms. Evans would also like to express her most sincere apologies at the continuing abuse of Mr. Moony's tattoo on her part, and will make the effort to discontinue the abuse. Ms. Evans also has one thing to say on the subject of Mr. Moony's "Superhuman"-ness.  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ms. Lily Evans would also like to extend her sympathies to one Mr. Moony, but urges him to grin and bear. She would also like to add in her two cents on the aforementioned muggle Mr. Rob going shopping with his parental unit: I am so sorry.  
  
At this time, Ms. Evans would like to bid Mr. Moony and Mr. Prongs a very good night, and she will have more to say when she speaks with you. 


End file.
